Things that Shipgirls should not do list, Rule 1638
by cko2
Summary: My add on to the list from things Ship girls should not do with rule #1638. Can not remember who the Arthur was. I have been sitting on this for some years and had to toss this little idea out. Its short and hope you like.


Things that ship girls should not do chapter.

By: Cko2

Rule 1638. No one is to use the summoning chamber for any reason beyond any approved summoning or very controlled cleaning. Anyone having sex in their will be charged. We have enough weird ship girls as it is, we do not need any more non-combat ships or outdated ships.

"Enterprise are you sure that we should be in here doing this? It's bad enough that everyone thinks you somehow got me pregnant," asked Yamato quietly amid the cloths being stripped off her in the heat of the moment.

"Don't worry dear, we are off duty and no one is going to even bother with this place at this time of night anyway. It's midnight, the guards have already made their rounds and we have 3 hours before anyone checks this area again. I did do my homework when we got here when the guard shifts are done. Who can say that they had sex in the summoning chamber at Great Lake Naval Base and Training center. Talk about a total trill of us doing this in all kinds of weird places around the world. Besides, it's just a rumor anyway, so just don't worry and help me out of these pants," Enterprise says with passion in her voice while kissing Yamato's neck.

"Ok, just so we don't get caught doing this. This would not help our reputation any though and much less the trouble we will get into. Screw it, let's have fun." Yamato breathes heavily as she helps Her lover out of her pants and the rest of their clothes.

2 hours later after much fun is had both girls are laying in entwined when suddenly there is clapping coming from the spectator's platform. Both girls start and start looking around as they hastily reach for something to cover themselves with. Standing there is a young girl about 13 or 14 dressed in a full hoop skirt and dress and bonnet all in blue and white with a set of heeled boots with a parasol being held under one arm and a bag of some type hanging from her left wrist. She stands about 4' 9" tall and a bit of a flat chest and red hair with green eyes and glasses from the mid to late 1800's well-made dress style.

"Thank you both for calling me back from where ever I was. It was very boring to say the least without any of my girls to looks after. I am the Steamship 'The Belle of Lacrosse' one of the only floating brothels on the rivers. I also carried the mail during the 20 years I sailed the rivers and was very much highly regarded among my many fans. My owner was called Miss Kitty and was also the Brothels Madam. I had about 30 girls working on me at any one point in the time I ran rivers. "

Both girls look at each other and Enterprise just says, "The base commander is going to kill us for this. If you don't mind, can you turn around for a moment and let us get dresses and then we can introduce you to the high command." letting out a huge sigh.

A couple of hours later the base commander office.

"Let me get this right. You and Yamaimo where screwing around in the summoning room when you summoned an old riverboat from the 1800's that use to be a floating whore house? And on top of that she is a civilian ship and very much outdated. She has offered her services as a lady of the evening since those are her skill set. She has no real range and much cargo capacity, so that leaves out using her as a transport for convoys. Leave it to you two to summon something very weird. I am not sure how the hell you two talked me into allowing you two go shows up there in the first place, but you both managed to very much disappoint me. I want the both of you packed and on the first place back to San Diego right after this. I am sorry about this mess. "With that last comment admiral Richardson looks at the base commander and then then screen goes dark.

Authors notes:

I have been sitting one this story for a couple of years now and I have tried redoing and updating it but never got around to doing anything with this. This was made from the rules of things ship girls cannot do list when the first writer was doing it. I know it been ages since who wrote anything for the list and I just found this and in my muse have been wanting to get some writing done I had to get this posted. I know it's still a bit rough, but I would rather put it out then have it hide much longer.


End file.
